The Picture in the Album
by starjewelxoxo
Summary: Amirah recounts a past event in her life. Rated T because of the one swear word in it.


I turned the pages of an album I'd discovered hiding inside a pile of junk at my study room. There were pictures of me as a 9-year old girl (I always tried to be the one mostly noticed in photos when I was 9) and photos of me with Ariel- ah, all that nostalgia sure makes me feel great.

Suddenly, I noticed a photo of me as a 13-year old girl smiling. I had my arm around 13-year old Ariel. When was this photo taken again.

In a second, images and little videos of _that_ day filled my head.

Smiling, I closed my album and let myself remember everything that had happened on the day the photo was taken.

* * *

_3 years ago..._

It was a boiling day. Ariel and I were sitting inside my room, forced to take in all the heat.

WHAT the heck should we DO today?" I moaned.

"Beats me," Ariel answered, fanning herself with her hands. "_You're _the one who comes up with all the great ideas, remember?"

"Right, right," I muttered.

Ariel reached into her purse and pulled out a bottle of sunblock. Since she has very light skin, she needs to put on that lotion quite a lot while in hot weather.

She squeezed the bottle, desperate for even the tiniest amount. None came out.

"Dammit, I'm all out of sunblock," she complained. "Hmph. You're lucky you have dark skin. _You _don't need sunblock."

"Whoa, cool your temper, girl," I replied. "Everyone, no matter how dark their skin is, needs sunblock once in a while."

Ariel sighed as she dumped the bottle into the bin. "I suppose so. I mean, I can't believe we're stuck in your house doing nothing while Daddy and all my other sisters have _stuff_ to do."

Suddenly, I had an idea.

"I'll be back in a minute," I told Ariel.

I ran to the kitchen and opened the fridge door. In it were piles of vegetables, fruit, 2 frozen Coke bottles and... a box of popsicles!

I grabbed the box and carefully made my way back to my room.

Ariel's sapphire blue eyes widened when she saw what I was carrying.

"Can I have some? Please?" she pleaded desperately.

"Sure," I answered.

We licked the frozen sweets carefully, as if to make sure it lasted for an eternity.

Unfortunately, our desire for some cold temperatures got the better of us, and soon we were chewing on the stick.

In less than 5 minutes, we got bored of this activity as well.

"Let's go swimming," Ariel pleaded.

"Okay, did you bring your swimming clothes?" I asked.

"No."

Oh, wait! I'd forgotten she was half-mermaid.

"Wanna go to the beach?" I suggested. I lived quite close to a popular beach. Everytime I went there (which was 3 days a week) I could see hundreds of people on the sand either sunbathing, making suncastles or having a picnic. There were even people swimming and surfing on the sparkling blue-green waters! It was always such an exciting place for me to go to.

"Okay!" Ariel replied enthusiastically.

"Then let's go!" I exclaimed. "Just as soon as I get my rash top and board shorts ready...

"We're here!" I told my best friend.

Ariel was extremely excited. She ran into the water and swam until she had gotten to a deep part. Next she dove down.

When she rose out, I glimpsed a faint outline of her tail in the water.

_I better go and swim now, _I thought.

I removed my t-shirt, because underneath I was wearing a blue rash top and purple board shorts. Next I ran into the water. It was cold, but very refreshing.

"Ariel!" I called.

She swam towards me. "This is kinda like home," Ariel commented. "I would just make the place less populated and there!"

I splashed sea water on her playfully. "Splash me if you can!" I teased.

Ariel grinned and cupped as much water as she could. "Challenge accepted," she said.

We spent 2 hours playing in the water, with an interval of sunblock applying.

When we had gotten changed, we bought candy floss from a nearby stall.

We sat on a bench while biting off bits of our food. "So, what else do you want to do?" I asked my best friend.

"Go home, maybe? We've had enough fun for one day," she answered.

I took a camera out of my bag. "Should we take a picture to remember this day?" I asked again.

Ariel stood up. "Okay!"

I made sure we looked picture perfect first before taking the photo.

Afterwards, Ariel and I walked back to our street and said our goodbyes.

* * *

I stood up after all that remembering.

_I'm sweating, _I thought. _Maybe I'll recreate that day- only with more friends._

And so I went outside, ready to go to Ariel's house to invite her.

* * *

**Did you enjoy that one-shot? If you did, please rate and review!**

**Also, can you please give me ideas on what my next fanfic should be? :3**

**Thanks!**


End file.
